Adventures of John: The Adventurer and the Snow Queen
by John The Adventurer
Summary: I am John the Adventurer. I have traveled the magical realms for years now. But never did I expect what happened a few days after Christmas. Never would I have expected to fall into the world of a Disney movie and fall in love. This is my story, but it is also hers. This is the story of The Adventurer and the Snow Queen.
1. Introduction

Adventures of John: The Adventurer and the Snow Queen  
Introduction

My name is John Smith. Not really. But in order to protect my identity, I usually refer to myself as such. Our world, our reality, is not the only one there is. There are an infinite number of planes of existence beyond our own, realms of myth and magic filled with all manner of beasts and creatures. There are those among us, ordinary people in all other aspects, that have a connection to one or more of these worlds. Their connection to these worlds of magic can often give them abilities beyond those of normal men. Many of these special individuals aren't aware of their abilities.  
I am one of these people, except I know of my abilities, and I am not merely connected to one realm. I am connected to all of them. Because of this, I have the ability to separate my soul from my body and travel to these realms. Not only can I send my spirit to these other realms, but while I am in these other worlds I can do anything my mind can dream of. These are the tales of my journey's through the magical realms. These are the Adventures of John. Why am I posting my tales on a fan fiction site you ask? Well, you wouldn't believe the people I've met.

Throughout all my journeys, I have been restricted by a single truth. While my spirit is free to travel the dimensions, my body is forced to remain in this one. Not only that, but the fantastic abilities that I have in those realms I have never been able to utilise in this world. For years I have struggled with this, seeking a way to have those same abilities in this world and to travel physically between the realms. Finally, a few days after Christmas I had had enough.  
During my travels I had encountered many varieties of magic, each with varying degrees of power, some of them natural and good, and others that were unnatural and dark. I saw these magics, and I swore an oath that I would never attempt to wield such unnatural powers. That day I broke my oath, and began a ritual that I myself had once helped stop, a ritual to create a rift that would act as a door between the realms, which I believed at the time would grant me my full power. But I was wrong.  
I was finishing up the ritual, and I could see the rift opening before me. I could feel my power waiting for me on the other side, just waiting for me to reach out and take it for my own. In hindsight, I can see that the entire thing was a horrible idea, but at the time, all I could think about was the power. That was when everything went wrong. I do not know whether I said something incorrectly, or if my protective circle was not strong enough, or simply that in my foolish pride I attempted an act that was beyond my capabilities. Whatever the reason, the ritual failed, and the rift transformed from a doorway to another world into a dark maelstrom, dragging my into its gaping maw. It consumed me, and all was darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Adventures of John: The Adventurer and the Snow Queen  
Chapter 1

For what seemed an eternity, I floated through nothingness. No light, no substance, just me, and that would bot last very long. I could feel myself begin to unravel, my very essence being erased from existence. For a moment, I almost welcomed the end. The end to pain, the end to troubles, the end to everything. But in the last instant I pulled back, remembering myself. I was John the Adventurer! I had traveled to lands beyond man's wildest dreams and face terrors more terrible than man's worst nightmares. I would not end in this way. I would not let everything I had done, and everything I could do, be erased from history! Gathering my strength of will, I forced myself from the nothingness, leaving the darkness and entering the light.

I awoke on a snowy mountaintop overlooking a sea-side port city far below, with the sun setting behind a palace out in the bay, connected to the city by a single bridge. At first, I was simply overjoyed to be alive. Then it settled in that I was no where near my home in Las Vegas. At first I simply thought I must be somewhere in Europe, but I soon realised that I might be even farther from home than that. A lot farther. The city had no electric lights shining despite the coming night, and the port was filled with old-timey sailing ships.  
Checking my surroundings, I learned that those were not the only discrepancies. The air was far too clean, and the gravity was wrong. It wasn't off by much, just enough for me to feel far too light. Also, there was this... electricity to the air, an energy that was oh-so familiar, yet I had never felt it on earth.  
"No..." I murmured to myself. "It can't be!"  
Reaching out my hand and, I imagined a flame, hovering in the air above my hand, and it appeared! I could see the flame's light and feel its heat. For a second I simply stood there, staring at the little flame. I immediately checked for that tug that meant that my body was still at home, waiting for me. I felt nothing. I was actually, physically there. A grin slowly spread across my face. I had my powers. Now to have some fun with them. Laughing, I breathed a gout of flame out into the night sky, a flame which took the shape of a mighty dragon. I leaped on his flaming back, and letting out a mighty roar he flew over the town. The townspeople ran in all directions, shrieking in terror as this fiery beast flew down from the mountains. Then for a brilliant t finale I took a page from the Lord of the Rings playbook, and in a spectacular display much like the one from Bilbo's birthday party, I sent my dragon spiraling upwards into the sky before shattering in an explosion of light and sound, while I materialised in a dark alley, watching the stunned faces of the townsfolk.  
Examining the apparel of the various stunned individuals, I molded my face and form to blend in, but in a very conspicuous manner. My t-shirt and sweatpants, which, from what I could see, would be very out of place, transformed into a crimson old-timey coat, the kind with two rows of golden buttons and the weird tasseled shoulder-things, along with crisp dress pants of the same shade as the jacket. My face I aged slightly, changing from that of a boy in his late teens to a man in his early twenties. I also took the liberty of adding a bit of muscle mass to my thin form, just enough to make me look athletic. My height I didn't need to change, as I was already a good six foot four, much taller than anyone around I could see. (Though I did still change it a little. I always wanted to be six foot seven.)By the time I was through, the scrawny, modernized teenager had transformed into well-dressed, athletic nobleman. (Not exactly inconspicuous, but that wasn't what I was going for.)  
I immediately assumed my most regal air and walked over to one of the still stupefied townspeople and requested(oh-so regally) that he take me to the city's finest inn. He simply stared at me blankly until the moment I procured a single gold coin. He was then very eager to help. Due to my lack of knowledge of the local currency, the coin was completely blank, but I doubt he either noticed or cared. He led me to an establishment in what I assumed was the better part of town, closer to the palace. I thanked him for his aid and gave him another coin, after which he ran off to wherever it was he came from. I had been interested to note that he had spoken perfect english without a trace of an accent. I was not entirely sure that he was, in fact, speaking english. It was very possible that it was I who was speaking his language, or that we were both speaking our own languages and still somehow magically understood each other.  
After these contemplations I entered the inn and bought myself the best room they had using more unmarked coins i conjured up. I felt a little guilty as I did so, knowing that due to them being nothing more than constructs formed by my magic, they probably would not last that long after I had left. I then went to my room, turning down the innkeeper's offer of dinner. Of course, once he left I immediately conjured up a three-course turkey dinner. Not only did I not trust the food to be sanitary, but the last time I ate the food on one of my adventures, I spent the next three hours stuck in the body of a rat. It was not a pleasant experience. (Of course, I was at a faerie ball at the time, and everyone knows that you should never eat faerie food, but the point still stands.) After my feast I conjured myself a memory foam bed, knowing that the one available was most probably littered with bedbugs.  
Why choose the best inn possible if I was just going to conjure up everything I needed in the first place? Why not pick somewhere less conspicuous, or maybe even conjure myself up a palace in the sky? Well, for one thing, palaces are much more difficult than food or bedding. But it was mostly for the image. If I was stuck here for the time being, I might as well have as impressive persona as possible without arising too much suspicion. So, if I wanted to be a noble, I had to pick the best inn in town. (Teehee. Inn, In.) And so, I took my noble self and lay down in my bed, thinking of all the things I could do now that I had my powers.

I awoke to the sound of the innkeeper's heavy fist slamming against the door and deep voice shouting through it. "I know your beauty sleep must be important to you milord," he called, "but I don't think you'd like to miss the event!"  
I, of course, had no idea what this event was, but it sounded interesting. So I opened the door, watching the shocked face of the innkeeper as he took in my immaculate appearance and the perfect condition of my room. He obviously expected me to look like I had just gotten out of bed and for my bed to be a mess. Of course, I couldn't have that, or him seeing the remains of my feast and my memory foam bed, so with a bit of magic I cleaned both myself and the room up in the time it took me to reach the door. Magic is fun isn't it?  
I walked past the stunned innkeeper, forcing him to run to catch up to me. "Will you be requiring any help, sir?"  
"No thank you," I told him. "I think I can find the way myself." I was, of course, lying through my teethS I had no idea where I was going, so I simply followed the crowd.  
While I was walking, I heard snippets of conversation, from excitement over the upcoming event, to gossip about some incident during the queen's coronation, to talk about my spectacle the night before(the last of which made me quite proud). I soon became bored of eavesdropping and used this time to think. This realm was obviously magical, what with me being able to use my abilities, but other than myself and the energy in the air I could find no evidence of magic anywhere. Almost more shocking was the people. They were all human! In my experience, humans were not all that common in the magical realms. Those that were there were not there naturally, or willingly. Many were stolen from their homes, to be used as playthings for the Fae. Those that weren't are usually lost, having accidently made their way there, which is how you get such stories as Alice in Wonderland an the Wizard of Oz. But they are never there naturally. Or, at least, that was what I had been led to believe from my previous adventures. I suppose no matter how much you know there will always be something waiting around the corner to surprise you.  
I was awakened from my thoughts as I bumped into the person before me, causing me to realise that we had reached our destination, which appeared to be the palace courtyard. Due to my lack of attention, I had unfortunately ended up in the back of the crowd, but my magic-enhanced height was more than enough to see over the heads of the crowd. The crowd had formed a wide ring around the center of the courtyard, where stood a regal, beautiful woman who I could only assume was the queen between a pair of fountains. Before I could see more though, I felt a tug on my sleeve, and turned around to see a pretty young woman about my (real) age, followed by a not-so-pretty man, who looked very uncomfortable in his fancy suit, about my (fake) age. (Though I guess girls might find the guy somewhat handsome. I've never been a good judge on such things.)  
"Hello," the woman said timidly, nervously tucking a strand of short brown hair behind her ear. "I'm Rapunzel, and this is Eugene. We ran a bit later than expected, and we couldn't help but notice your slight, um, hight advantage. Could you help us out?"  
Today was full of surprises, apparently. My spell fails, I almost cease to exist, I drop into a magical world where I can use my powers, and now I was face-to-face with a Disney princess. I knew, of course, that all fairytales where actual events that had happened in the past, but this was not the fairytale Rapunzel(plus, if it was, she would have to several centuries old). The dark, shorn-off hair, the bright, curious green eyes, the timid, awkward way she asked the question, it all pointed to the same impossible answer. Even her companion, Eugene was the same. The way he squirmed uncomfortably in his suit, the darting of his eyes. I was standing directly in front of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert, aka Flynn Rider, formerly a wanted thief.  
Butt what was I doing talking to the protagonists of a Disney movie?  
And what sort of event was I attending?  
I turned back toward the center courtyard, back to where the queen stood. She was the picture of beauty, with skin of ivory, eyes of brilliant sapphire, and hair of platnium, in a lovely braid adorned with snowflake designs across her left shoulder. She wore an elegant, shimmering gown that appeared to be made of thousands of tiny sapphire crystals, with a long, transparent cape covered with more snowflake designs. Her fair skin was complemented by her delicate figure, but despite that figure, all one had to do was look in her eyes to see there was nothing delicate about her. There was a strength in her eyes that I had not seen in anyone for a very long time.  
But more shocking by far than either her beauty or her hidden strength was the fact that I knew her. In fact, I had seen her only a little over a month earlier, a few days after Thanksgiving. She was none other than Queen Elsa, one of the major characters of the most recent Disney movie, Frozen. But this was impossible! They were just Disney characters! I knew, of course, that fairytales were things that actually happened once upon a time, but have you read the Snow Queen? Frozen is barely even loosely based on that tale.  
"Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked, taking me away from my thoughts.  
"Yes," I answered. "Perfectly alright. I just get lost in thought sometimes."  
So, turning once again back to the courtyard, I relayed to her what I saw. "The queen has just turned around, and appears to be speaking to someone who I believe is her sister, the princess Anna." It was in fact Anna, the white streak in her otherwise red-blonde hair noticeably absent. I then had an extreme moment of déjà vu, as Elsa stamped her foot against the ground, ice spreading from the time of impact, freezing the two fountains and creating elaborate icy arches around the perimeter of the courtyard. She then finished it all off with a burst of icy magic straight up in the air, exploding in a manner quite similar to my dragon the night before.  
"Well," I said, turning to Rapunzel, who was now trying to keep herself from slipping on the fresh ice. "I don't think you need me to tell you what just happened there."  
"I think I might have something of an idea," she replied, laughing.  
"Good then," I answered, smiling myself. "We wouldn't want you to be clueless, now would we?"  
"Eugene, did you remember the skates?" she asked, turning to Eugene, who was conspicuously skate-less. "Pascal?" The chameleon in question was also without skates, and was, at the time, trying without success to keep from sliding away.  
"Here," I said laughing, picking up Pascal and putting him on Rapunzel's shoulders. "Let me help with that." With a wave of my hand, Rapunzel's and Eugene's shoes where replaced by ice skates, eliciting a shriek of joy from Rapunzel and a yelp of surprise from Eugene, as he tumpled to the ground.  
"But how-" Rapunzel asked, cut off by my finger on her lips.  
"Don't mention it," I told her, removing the finger. "Its our little secret. Now you lovebirds go have fun!"  
And so Rapunzel clumsily led an even clumsier Eugene across the ice, Pascal clinging on to her shoulder for dear life. On the other side of the courtyard, Elsa led Anna across the ice, the riendeer Sven and Olaf the snowman close behind. I meanwhile, sat back and smiled, watching the happiness in everyone's faces.  
"Now this," I said, "is a happy ending." That was, of course, when everything went wrong. A shadow passed over the sun, plunging the courtyard into darkness. A chill, joyless laugh went through the air. "What a merry gathering!" the voice proclaimed. "Mind if I join in?" Around the courtyard the shadows shifted, condensing in the center, where the queen had stood, into the shape of a faceless man dressed in black Victorian finery, complete with tophat and cane. The man looked around the courtyard, and the laugh split the air again, despite there being no mouth from it to emerge from. "We are going to have so much fun!"  
I had no idea what this thing was doing here, or how it got here, but I knew it. I had faced this creature before, heard that spine-tingling voice. I knew its name.  
"Shadow Trickster!"

Note: If I decide to tell the tales of any more of my adventures, they will not be in order. This is, in fact, the most recent of my adventures. Also, while Rapunzel and Eugene are in this tale, they are not the focus of it. That is why I have not put this is the crossover section.


	3. Chapter 2

Adventures of John: The Adventurer and the Snow Queen  
Chapter 2

"Shadow Trickster!"  
His featureless face turned towards me, despite the fact that he was facing the opposite direction, and another spine-tingling laugh emerged from a shark-toothed grin that split his face. An when I say split, I mean literally. His previously blank face tore open to reveal the horrific maw from which the laughter erupted.  
"Johnny Boy!" he laughed. "How nice to see you here! It's so wonderful to see you again!"  
"Leave this place, Trickster!" I shouted, using my most powerful, commanding voice. "You have no place here!"  
"Oh, but I do!" He exclaimed, his upper body stretching into that of a hideous centipede. "This place has so much energy, don't you think?" He asked, circling around me. "So much untapped power! So much like you!"  
"I think you should stop talking, Trickster," I said, readying my attack. "It makes you an easy target!" With this I spun around, releasing orbs of light in every direction around me. The Shadow Trickster shrieked in pain and fury as each and every orb found its mark, exploding upon impact and scattering the shadows that made up his form.  
"Always fighting, aren't you?" the Trickster hissed as he recoiled back into the form of a faceless Victorian gentleman. "Always with the light and the fire! You need to learn to branch out more!"  
He lunged at me, his body shifting and stretching, his hands lengthening into massive, lethal talons, which where immediately frozen and shattered by a blast of icy power.  
I looked over to see Elsa, icy wind swirling around her, standing determined before my enemy. "You want variety?" she asked. "How about this!" She sent out another powerful blast of cold, but this time the Trickster created a thin wall of shadow, absorbing her frosty magic.  
"Nice try, little one!" he hissed. "But you are out of your league!" His body shifted again, taking the shape of a massive black dragon. "Lets see how you handle a real challenge!" Shadowy flame engulfed the area where Elsa stood, blocking her from sight. When the shadows cleared, Elsa was revealed, surrounded by a cocoon of ice, trapped.  
"Amateurs," the Trickster said disdainfully, walking away. But as he did, the ice let out a resounding crack, and the ice shattered, sending thousands of icy shards directly towards the shadowy dragon, knocking him to to ground and scattering him. "Impressive," he admitted, reforming to his faceless Victorian self. "But ice is a dangerous element." He shifted again, shadows condensing around him, separating to reveal Elsa. But this was not the same Elsa that stood at the other end of the courtyard. This Elsa was in perpetual shadow, her beauty marred by unnatural, deathly pale skin, a skeletal frame, and cold, dead eyes. The ice that comprised her dress was dark and jagged, with a collar of frozen spikes. The doppelganger smiled coldly, her dead eyes focused on the real Elsa.  
"The Snow Queen they call you," the dark reflection said mockingly. "The one who froze the summer."  
"Don't listen!" I shouted, preparing another attack. "It-" but my warning was cut off by a blast of icy darkness from the Shadow Elsa, freezing me from the mouth down, barely leaving room for me to breathe through my nose.  
"You keep trying to be good," the shadow said, circling Elsa. "You try to help them, try to give them happiness. But you keep hurting them. First Anna, back when you were children, then your entire kingdom, and then you hurt Anna again! No matter what you do, you keep on hurting them. You tell yourself that you are good, that you just want to use for powers for good, but we both know that is a lie. THIS is the real you!" She gestured to herself. "You froze your sister's heart, but it is your heart that is truly frozen!"  
But we did not get to see the true Elsa's reaction to this, as this was the time I broke free of the ice. With a burst of energy I shattered the ice and leaped between the two Elsa's, adorned with shining armor of brightest gold(I can be a bit of a show-off sometimes), a spear of pure fire brandished in my hands, wings of light stretching from my shoulders.  
"Your shadows have no place here, Trickster!" I proclaimed, plunging my flaming spear into the Shadow Elsa's chest. I poured as much power as I could into the spear, sending flames throughout the creature's body, but it wasn't enough. The shadows kept multiplying, consuming the flames. I poured more and more power into the spear, until I hit a horrifyingly familiar wall within myself, the same wall that every day blocked me from my powers. 'No!' I screamed in my mind. 'Not this time!' I pushed against the wall, using all of my will. 'Not this time!' I pushed, and pushed, and the wall SHATTERED. The duplicate Elsa screamed as flames spread across her body, consuming him even as he shifted back to his faceless form. I leaned in, smiling into his featureless face. "Nice try, little one," I whispered to him. "But you are out of your league!" I stepped back and watched as the flames consumed the rest of the Trickster's form, allowing my more luminous additions fade away.  
"Is it, dead?" Elsa asked, staring at the spot where her duplicate stood.  
"No," I answered, shaking my head. "He'll reform eventually. Hopefully it'll be-" the world suddenly began to swim before my eyes, everything losing focus.  
"Are you okay?" someone asked, probably one of the several Elsa's spinning around my head.  
"I think I used a bit too much..." And then I did the most embarrassing a man can do. I feinted in front of a woman.

I woke up slowly, surfacing from the depths of the world of dreams. I awoke to find myself sunken deep into a feather mattress, covered with layers of fur blankets. I was incredibly comfortable, until I looked down and saw the lizard on my chest, staring at me.  
"What the-" I shouted, trying to free myself from the constricting blankets. The lizard, who I realised was Pascal, leaped off my chest and dashed out of the room. I spent the next few minutes attempting to untangle myself from the blankets. When I had almost succeeded enough to sit up, the room I was in was suddenly filled with Disney characters. Anna, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Kristoff stood around my bed, Anna and Rapunzel looking worried, while Kristoff and Eugene looked somewhat confused.  
"How are you feeling?" Anna asked. "Are you okay?"  
"Right as rain," I answered. "In fact-" I tried to sit up, only to have the world begin to spin madly around me and toss me back into the bed. "Okay," I said weakly. "A little more rest couldn't hurt."  
"Don't worry," said Rapunzel assuringly. "We'll stay and help until you get back up your feet."  
"Um, Rapunzel?" Eugene asked. "Can we go speak outside, please?"  
Rapunzel followed him outside, and I tried to resist the urge to eavesdrop, I really did, but they were talking about me! I had to know what they were saying. So, with a little help from magically-enhanced hearing, I listened in on their little chat.

"We need to go, Rapunzel," Eugene said adamantly.  
"But he needs our help!" she protested.  
"We came here for our honeymoon!" he exclaimed. "Then we nearly freeze to death, when the whole reason we came here was because of the 'beautiful Arendelle summer', and then we get attacked by a giant shadow creature. We've been here long enough. It's time to go home."  
"We can't just leave him!" she exclaimed.  
"I know what this is about," Eugene sighed. "When you had your hair, there was nothing you couldn't fix. Every injury, every illness, even aging you could cure. Now that you no longer have it, you want to help even more. Don't deny it. I saw how you where during the winter. It's good that you want to help people, but you can't help everyone."  
"Eugene," Rapunzel said sternly. "This is not about my hair! Yes, I tried to help when I could during the magical winter. But not because of some kind of desperation brought on by the lost of my hair! I did it because I believe that we need to help people, and that is what I am doing here. We are going to stay and help him, because he needs it."  
"Alright," Eugene sighed. "But we are going home straight away after this."  
"Straight away," Rapunzel agreed with a gentle smile."

"So..." Kristoff began awkwardly. "You have magical powers. That's cool, I guess."  
"Not as cool as you might think," I answered, wincing. "Sure, it's pretty amazing about half of the time, but the other half is usually a lot like this."  
"Ouch," he responded empathetically. "Not fun."  
"Nope. Not fun at all."  
"So," Anna began, "what is it like? You know, having magic?"  
"Why don't you ask your sister?" I asked her. "She handled herself fairly well out there."  
"Well..." Anna began. I could see how uncomfortable she was with the subject, so I stopped her.  
"It's alright," I told her. "Magic... It's a sort of energy. When you are not using it, you can feel it inside of you, building up like water behind a dam. But when you use it, it is as if the dam breaks, and the energy rushes over you, wonderful and overpowering." I stopped for a second, remembering that feeling. "But some people have difficulty controlling their power, like the water is filling up too quickly. It spills over the dam, and the power is released uncontrolled."  
"Did you ever have that problem?" she asked.  
"No," I answered. "For the longest time my problem was that my dam was too high, too strong. I couldn't break free."  
"Wow," Kristoff said, stunned. "That was pretty deep."  
"That's me," I laughed. "I'm so deep I'm an ocean."  
Rapunzel and Eugene came in then, looking recovered from their little spat, though Eugene still looked a bit exasperated. "Do you need anything?" Rapunzel asked.  
"No, I'm good," I answered. "Just waiting to get my sea legs back."  
They left me so I could rest, and my days at Casa de Arendelle began. Every day they checked up on me, never asking who I was(though I could tell they were more than a little curious), never trying to pry. They simply did what they could to help. Through all that time, Queen Elsa never came down. She always seemed to be busy. After the third day at the palace I began to wonder if she was avoiding me on purpose. I didn't see her until the next week, when I was finally back on my feet. And she didn't even come after me. I had to go looking for her.

I found her in her chambers, scribbling something down with a quill. Probably putting down her queenly signature on some very important documents. Of course, to reach her chambers I had do go through a few locked doors, but when you've got my powers, "locked" usually translates to "please enter". I opened the door quietly, sneaking in as quiet as a mouse, until I tripped over a chair.  
"How'd you get in here?" she shouted, rising abruptly from her seat, frosty energy swirling around her fingertips.  
"The last time we saw each other I had just defeated a shadowy demon using a spear of living flame," I told her. "I think I can find my way through a few locked doors." Then the world spun, and I found myself once again lying on the ground.  
"Looks like it wasn't as easy as you thought," Elsa said as she walked over, a sly smile on her lips.  
"My body is still a little weak," I answered, forcing myself up. "It doesn't like me using magic so soon after what happened."  
"Do you have to go through this after every fight?" she asked with a chuckle.  
"Well, usually I just return to my body and by the time I go back I'm right as rain," I answered, not quite thinking my answer through.  
"What?"  
"Nothing," I answered hastily. "Forget I said anything."  
"Alright then," she said, going back to her desk, that sly smile once again curling her lips and lighting up her eyes. "Why exactly did you come here?"  
"I was looking for you, Princess," I responded with a sly smile(or what I hope was a sly smile) of my own. "I would like to know why you have been avoiding me."  
For a second, just a split second, her cool façade vanished, replaced by fear, before vanishing behind her mask once again. "I do not know what you mean. As QUEEN(I'm fairly certain she only emphasised that word because I called her princess), I have much that I have to do. I'm sorry that I have not visited you on your sickbed, but both Anna and the Coronian, Rapunzel(fun fact, Corona is the name of the kingdom Rapunzel comes from) have assured me that you are well cared for. There was no need for you to leave your sickbed on my behalf."  
"This is about the Trickster, isn't it?" the look in her eyes was the only answer I needed. "The Trickster is a creature of emotion, primarily fear. That's why he takes the shape he does, why he is made of shadows. Everything about him, from his voice to his vocal patterns, is designed to insight fear in those around him. He take take any shape he can think of, but his worst are the ones that YOU think of. He gets into your head and turns your thoughts and fears against you, finding the most frightening shape and choosing the words that have the most impact. But he is never telling the truth. He will lie, he will twist the truth, he will make you believe him in any way he can, but when it comes to what is inside of you, what sort of person you truly are, he is physically unable to tell you honestly. Not that he'd want to, of course. People tend to be much better than they think they are."  
"So you know this creature?"  
"Well," I answered, "do you ever truly KNOW anybody? But yes, I have fought him many times, and I have come to know how he works. You could almost say that he is my nemesis."  
"If you know how he works, then tell me, why is he here? What does he want?"  
"Why is he here? That's a good question, but ons I don't have an answer to. He seemed genuinely surprised to see me, so I don't believe he came here looking for me. I've never known why he choses the worlds that he does. But that does he want? Well, that one is easy. Entertainment. The Shadow Trickster is the worst kind of monster, in that he doesn't do what he does for sustenance, or because he knows no other way to do things. No, he goes from realm to realm, finding the individuals with the strongest of wills and he breaks them. Why? Because it's fun."  
I shook myself from that train of thought, walking up to Elsa. "But never mind that. It was a pleasure meeting you Princess. Now I think it would be wise if I returned to my bed before I topple over."  
"One last thing before you go," she began. "What is your name?"  
I hesitated for a moment, then told her.(Hah! Thought you'd learn my real name, didn't you? Well, I told her my real name, but I'm not going to tell you!) "But I usually go by John Smith."  
"Well then, John Smith," she said, that sly smile returning. "I'll be seeing you again."  
"No doubt about it." I agreed.

The next few weeks I saw more and more of Elsa and less and less of everyone else. My condition continued to improve, until the point that Rapunzel and Eugene announced that they would be returning home to Corona. I was well enough that day to wave them off as they sailed away, though I was shaking and trembling by the time I reached my bed. Elsa and I spoke a lot, mostly just small things, riddles and the like. We also spent time practicing with our magic, seeing who could create the most intricate and complex designs. But some times, we spoke about deeper things.  
"Can I ask you something?" I asked Elsa asked as we sat in the common room, adding the finishing touches to our latest creations. Hers was a model of an incredibly detailed sailing ship(made of ice, obviously). Mine was a model of the Millenium Falcon(made of metal, not ice).  
"Of course," She answered, adding a frosty crew to her vessel.  
"What was it like, all those years alone, locked in your room?" I asked. (And yes, I did watch the movie, and I know what all those years of isolation did to her. But seeing what happened on a screen isn't the same as hearing it from the one who actually experienced it.)  
She paused before answering. "It was hard. I was just a little girl. I knew that I had to learn to control my powers, but all I really wanted to do was go outside and play. Anna wasn't very helpful on that front." She chuckled to herself sadly at this. "Every day she would come to my door and ask me that same question. It didn't matter what day it was, or what time of the year, every day she'd knock on my door and ask me, 'Do you want to build a snowman?' She didn't even remember I had powers, but she remembered that the times when we had the most fun together were when we were playing in the snow, building snowmen."  
A single tear rolled down her eye. "As I got older and my powers grew stronger, it settled in that this wasn't a problem that could be fixed easily. I stopped looking out my window and dreaming of when I could go outside again, and started focusing on keeping my powers inside. Anna told me about the metaphor you gave her about the dam. That's what it was like. It was like I was trying to build a dam, but my fear was causing my power to overflow, which only scared me the more. And through it all was Anna, still asking that same question."  
"Eventually she stopped coming, I don't know exactly when, but as we both grew older she gave up, and I stayed in my room, trying to contain my powers, never truly succeeding. Then came the day our parents died, and one last time she came and knocked at my door, asking that same question. I couldn't contain my grief, and my power spilled out all over the room. I wanted so much to open that door, to let her in and hug her, tell her that we would make it through this together, but I couldn't make myself. I was too afraid."  
She cleared her eyes, which had gotten a bit misty, and asked me a question in turn. "What about you?" she asked. "What was life like for you as a child?"  
"Well," I answered, trying to tread carefully as to not reveal too much of the truth. "My problems were much different then yours. For me, magic was mostly in books and stories, up till one day when I was nine, and I found a faerie out in a field. It was her who introduced me to magic. She had this beautiful name, one that sounded like wind traveling through a bed of flowers, but I just called her Pixie. At the time, I was little, so my adventures with magic were ignored by others for the most part. My parents, friends, and siblings all though it was some sort of elaborate game. And even if it wasn't, my parents knew that when I grew up I would grow out of my imaginary friends. But grow up I did, and still Pixie remained. There were others that I met on my childhood adventures, Flamebeak the Clumsy Griffon, who looking back I see that we were incredibly harsh to, and Draco, the baby dragon whom I hatched from a dragon egg that I discovered.  
But no one else could see any of it, and I had to learn to become adept at lying about these things as my parents told me, 'You know that magic isn't real, don't you?' and I had to answer with the obligatory 'Yes mom, I know.' There were times that I thought it was all some massive delusion, and that I was going insane. I told myself that all the creatures I fought, all the lives I saved, it was all in my head. But I didnt need to tell myself that. I had everyone else who discovered my secret telling me that. And then, after so many years, I end up here." I gestured around us. "And I not only find that I am able to use my powers, but that I am not the only one."  
"Well," Elsa said. "I'm not sure whether to feel sorry for myself right now or to feel sorry for you."  
I smiled at that. "I don't think either of us needs the pity." I answered her. "Bit enough of this Princess, up on your feet!"  
"What are you doing?" she inquired, shocked by my sudden change in pace.  
"I think we've both had enough of sad stories for today Princess(I noticed that she didn't seem to mind the nickname anymore). I'm taking you out."  
"Out where?"  
"We are going to blow stuff up."


	4. Chapter 3

Adventures of John: The Adventurer and the Snow Queen  
Chapter 3 (Improved)

"Out where?"  
"We are going to blow stuff up."

"What?" she asked, staring at me incredulously.  
In answer, I snapped my fingers, and we transported instantly to the mountains, far away from the city, but not far from Elsa's ice palace. With a wave of my hand, the mountain we stood on was covered with an array of obstacle courses, shooting ranges, and human-shaped targets. "Welcome to John the Adventurer's magical training grounds, where all the world's greatest wizards and witches come to train in the mystic arts."  
"John the Adventurer?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.  
"Why not? You get to be Elsa the Snow Queen! Why can't I get a cool title?"  
"I thought you couldn't use your powers without knocking yourself out," she said, changing the subject. "How can you suddenly do all this?"  
"Suddenly?" I laughed. "I think that after over three weeks spent in recovery, much of that in bed, I am well enough to use magic again. Plus, we have been practicing this whole time with the little models we've been making."  
"Are you really comparing that to this?" she said, gesturing at my training grounds.  
"Never reveal your cards in the first round," I told her, grinning.  
She smiled back. "And where did you learn that piece of wisdom?"  
I shrugged. "I have no idea. Come on now little Princess. We have some training to do."

The next several hours were spent dodging shooting spikes, rolling boulders, and other deadly obstacles, along with creating various constructs to reach our destinations.  
"Why are we doing this exactly?" she yelled to me as she slid down an icy slide.  
"Well," I said, forcing my hang glider closer to her, "for one thing, it's fun. And another, well, your a bit of a novice when it comes to your powers."  
"Novice!" she cried, apparently offended. "We'll see who's the novice!" With that, she froze my hang glider, leading to a sudden loss of altitude on my part.  
"Not fair!" I told her.

"You're a natural with your powers," I told her as we looked down the shooting range. "Not many people can make a giant palace their first day. But you still don't know how to fight." I summoned up a band of scary-looking monsters and sent them running up the range. "The sad truth is, their are a lot more things out there like the Trickster. Some of them are even more powerful, more dangerous." She shot a volley of icicles, skewering the creatures one by one. "But they won't be your only enemies."  
I then summoned up a group of Aztec warriors and sent them charging. "Not all your enemies will be magical in nature. Many of them will be ordinary, run of the mill humans. People fear that which they don't understand. Some seek to destroy what they fear, while others will want to control it." She sent out another volley of icicles, which shattered on the warriors' shields. "But when it comes to humans, it's usually best to use non-lethal measures." With a flick of her wrist, the warriors were covered in ice from head to foot.

"Why are you teaching me these things?" she asked as we battled a group of skin-changers I conjured up.  
"Because I care about you, Princess. Duck!" she ducked, and I blasted the were-lion that was about the eat her. "And the others, of course. I want you all to be safe."  
"I think I can handle myself," she told me as she flash-froze a group of werewolves.  
"Yes," I told her, blasting the last of the creatures. "Now that I've taught you how."  
"Now that YOU have taught me?" she protested. "We'll see about that!" Then she shot a blast of icy energy at me, freezing me solid. "How about that?" She asked the frozen statue.  
"Not bad," I told her, materialising behind her. "But it would be best to make sure the one you are freezing is more than a simple construct before you attack." I sent a blast of energy at the ground below her feet, intending to spray her with snow, but instead the blast went out of control, becoming far too strong, and instead of spraying her with snow it sent her flying into a nearby snowbank. At first this worried me, but then she counter-attacked and I forgot all about it.  
And so our training session dissolved into the magical equivalent of a pillow fight, each of us trying to best the other, her using ice and snow, me using everything from monstrous plants to flaming cages. A little into our fight, I began to hear music in the air around me. Now, I've always been musically inclined, but I have never been able to make up songs on the fly. Yet, while we were fighting, I began to sing. I have always wondered what it is like living in a musical, where you spontaneous start singing. Honestly, its not as weird as you would think. It actually felt oddly natural. I would only find out later that the song was only half of a duet, and that Elsa was singing the other half. During the song there were a lot of hidden glances an such things, along with the, you know, magical fighting. I'm not sure I remember all of it, but I'm pretty sure it went a lot like this.

Elsa began the duet during a pause in the fighting when she could see the whole of me, standing above her, grinning like a child. "What is this feeling, that I feel inside? Could this be the love from which I've always tried to hide?"  
I saw the way that she was looking at me, and couldn't bring myself to believe it."What is this feeling? Could this be true? Could this lovely queen tru-ly be in-to you?"  
We then chased each other around, and as we laughed together the same thought went through our minds. "What is this feeling? Oh, what could it be? What on this earth is happening to me?"  
I then flew up into the sky, vanishing into the clouds. Elsa sang as she stood their, gazing into the sky. "He's honest and true, and more than a lit-tle brave. He risked his life for those of us he did not have to save!" As she sang this, she had a flashback of our battle against the Trickster and how I stood against him.  
As I flew, I used my magic to see her far below, and stare at her beauty. "A more lovely being, I've never seen in my life! Then there's all the things she survived, all that pain and strife!" I remembered our conversation earlier, as well as what I saw in the movie. I could hardly believe that she had survived all that, much less come out stronger from it!  
I flew down and sprayed her with snow, laughing. She responded with mirth of her own, creating a mound of snow above my head, sending it crashing down on me. "He's smart, he's kind, and knows just what to do! Have you really let his boyish charm get to-oo you?"  
As we play fought, I remembered the fight we had against the Trickster and how she stood bravely against him despite never facing anything like him before. "She's strong, she's brave, and won't back down from a fight! Could this really work, I think it just might!"  
This next part we sang together as we both took to the sky, me creating fiery wings and her shooting frigid energy behind her, carrying her upwards. "He's-" "She's-" We spiralled around each other, fire and ice creating a beautiful light show.  
"-perfect, in every possible way! Though I know I need to go, I really want to stay!"  
We both came back to earth as we remembered the duties waiting for us. She was a queen, and I wasn't even from this world. As we separated, the doubts began to creep in.  
"But what if-" she began.  
"But what if-" I echoed.  
Elsa remembered the way Hans had tricked her sister into falling for him, and suddenly wondered if she was falling for a similar trick. "But what if it's all a lie?"  
Meanwhile, I realised the impossibility of it all. I was a kid from Las Vegas! I went to school and did homework and had a boring, ordinary life(when I wasn't traveling to other dimensions). Why would she fall for me? "What if it's all in my head?"  
Elsa thought of all the things she didn't know about me, and how little I had actually told her. "I do not know this boy, he simply dropped from the sky!"  
I myself was thinking of the incident that had brought me there in the first place. "I do not belong in this world, by all rights I should be dead!"  
Elsa continued down her train of thought, thinking of the secrets that she knew I was keeping. "What guarantee do I have, of his honesty? I know he's hiding something, what won't he let me see?"  
I thought once again of my feelings for her, and what they were. Can someone fall in love with a person that they used to believe was fictional? "I don't even know what I feel, how can I know what she feels for me? If I tell her what I think I feel, what would that mean for we?"  
The moment was beginning to get awkward, as neither of us could look the other in the eye. "Would it be better, if I let it lie? If left on its own, would it simply die?" Elsa and I both thought about the danger of admitting our feelings, Elsa worrying about me taking advantage of her, and I worrying about her rejecting me.  
But then Elsa remembered the joy that she felt that night she first truly used her powers, and realised that sometimes, the joy is worth the possibility of pain. "Or should I let it go?"  
I thought back to all the other times I let things go unsaid, and how well that worked out. I realised that if there is even a chance of success, isn't it worth the possibility of rejection? "Should I let her know?"  
We walked towards each other, prepared to reveal the depth of our feelings, if we could understand them ourselves.  
"What is this feeling?"  
"What is this feeling?"  
Elsa came up to me, barely able to restrain herself. She knew she wouldn't let this moment pass. "Could this be- (gasp!)"

Unfortunately, our beautiful Disney moment was interrupted by me falling to the ground clutching my chest in pain. I didn't know what was wrong, only that it felt like my insides were on fire.  
"Are you okay?" Elsa asked as she ran over. "What's happening?"  
I tried to tell her, tried to say something, anything to her, but I couldn't. My body wasn't doing what I was telling it to. Elsa created an icy sleigh from the snow around me and took me back to Arendelle as fast as she could, leaving a trail of ice behind her in her fear for me. I was too busy dying to care, for that was what I was doing. I was dying.


	5. Chapter 4

Adventures of John: The Adventurer and the Snow Queen  
Chapter 4

I was too busy dying to care, for that was what I was doing. I was dying.

As we made our way back to Arendelle, Elsa told me everything that she had been thinking and feeling during our little duet. I so wanted to tell her that I felt the same, but I couldn't say a word. When we made it back, Elsa had me put back into my sickbed, and was pacing around it, frost covering the ground everywhere she walked. "What is happening to him?" she asked Pabbie, the old troll shaman that Kristoff had brought to the palace.  
"I do not know," he told them. "This is not like anything I have ever seen before. His body seems stretched, as if he is trying to contain something that is too much for him."  
Everyone watched me, worrying about what would happen to me. Even Olaf and Sven were there. But they shouldn't have been afraid for me. They should have been afraid for themselves. I had realised what was happening, and I tried to warn them. I tried to tell them to run, to flee, but I could do nothing but moan.  
'Run!' I thought. 'Escape!' But nothing came out, and they stayed, as my power built up inside me. Pappie was right. I was trying to contain something that was too much for me. I realised too late that when I broke the wall keeping me from using my powers, I had unleashed something horrible. My power, which I had used so many times in my spirit form and dreamed of using in my body for so long, was too much for my body to handle. There was too much power, and by breaking that wall I had ket it all in, and now it was trying to get out. And when it did, it would do so explosively. I tried to teleport, to get myself away from those I could hurt, away from Elsa, but when I tried, random bursts of energy flew out of me, transforming a nearby vase into a frog, a couch into nacho cheese, and a window into peppermint. Luckily I hadn't hit any of those around me, but I wasn't going to take anymore I lay in my bed, watching as my friends stood there, unable to help.  
Suddenly I spasmed, throwing myself out of the bed. The burning grew more intense, and I was blinded by a sudden influx of light. I saw myself then, not from my own, first person perspective, but from a third person perspective, much like I did while spirit-walking. I saw that the light that had blinded me was not from the world around me, but from ME. Golden energy streamed from my eyes, golden veins sticking out from my skin. My body became slightly transparent, the energy seeping out of me. I was going nuclear.  
"Run!" I tried to tell them, tried to make my mouth move. "Run!"  
But instead of running, Elsa walked up to me, frozen tears running down her eyes. Time itself seemed frozen around her, ice particles hanging suspended in the air. As she walked closer, her icy aura connect with the energy burning its way out of me, freezing it. Then she walked closer, leaned down, and kissed me.  
Now, I'm sure many of you have been kissed before- on second thought, the fact that you are reading this could very well mean that many of you have not been kissed before. But either way, this was not like any other kiss. The moment her lips met mine, her icy energy swept over me, forcing my spirit back into my body and cooling the fires burning within me, first dulling the pain, and then removing it entirely. The energy coursing through my body froze, and I found that I had control of myself once again. I then did the only sensible thing I could. I kissed her back. The kiss deepened, and for I don't know how long we stood there, with nothing left in the universe other than the two of us.  
That was, of course, until Kristoff's loud cough broke the spell, and our lips parted. "How did you know?" I asked her.  
She looked at me and gave me that sly smile I loved so much. "I didn't."  
"Well isn't this touching," a chillingly familiar voice commented as the room went dark. "The two sorcerers, now two lovebirds!" The shadows shifted and condensed into the Shadow Trickster, complete with featureless face and Victorian garb. "I would truly hate to ruin such a moving moment, but I'm afraid that I have a score to settle with the boy over here. Despite our little spat earlier, I really have no grudge against you, dear. Now, are you going to stand aside, or am I going to have to deal with you as well?"  
Elsa stood between me and the Trickster, giving him a level stare.  
"Well, I guess it was a little too much to hope that our new lovebirds would be split up so easily," he sighed. "It looks like I'll have to destroy the both of you."  
But before he could attack, I did, sending a net of light that ensnared him and launched him out the window, down into the courtyard below. Elsa and I followed him, her sliding down on ice while I flew down with my conjured wings.  
"You know, that was a dirty trick you used earlier," the Trickster told me as he snapped through my web. "Breaking the wall that protects you from your powers! I definitely wasn't expecting THAT! I had hoped that I would get to watch as your foolishness destroyed you, but it seems like I will have to do that myself!" He shot out a flurry of shadowy shards, which froze mid-air and fell to the earth.  
"Are you forgetting something?" Elsa asked, frigid energy swirling around her.  
"Not at all my dear," he answered, shifting towards her. "I simply wanted to save the best for last." He changed, becoming once again the Shadow Elsa. I moved to help, but Elsa gave me a look, telling me not to interfere. "This is the real you," the dark duplicate told her. "You know this to be true. What you feel for this boy is nothing more than an illusion, a way to hide from yourself the cold, hard, truth. You cannot love. Your hard is as cold and hard as ice."  
Elsa looked her deathly doppelganger in the eye. "Your lies have no power over me, Trickster. The love that I and my sister share thawed her frozen heart, she paused. "And mine. These last few weeks with John reminded me of that. I am strong, stronger than you could ever be, do you know why?" Her villainous reflection stared dully back at her. "Because I know that I am loved, and love in return." Her frosty energy gathered around her. "And that is somwthing you could never understand." With those words still hanging in the air, she sent a massive blast of icy energy at the Trickster, freezing him solid and shattering him.  
I looked down at the frozen pieces of the Trickster. "I thought you knew me better than that, old enemy," I told him. "I would never fall for a girl that was weak. I only fall for the best."  
The shadows drifted away from the ice, coming together to form the Trickster once again. But despite this, you could tell he was beaten. He leaned heavily on his cane, and had only partially reconstructed himself. Half of his face and several portions of his chest were missing, as well as a rather large piece of his right leg. "Once again, my old foe, I must admit defeat," He told me, removing his top hat and bowing. "But it gives me great pleasure to know before I take my leave that you to lose the day."  
"What do you mean?"  
"That rift that you so foolishly opened, the one that brought you here," he laughed. "It has been expanding. It is the reason why I too was able to find my way to this wonderous land. Soon it will expand to the point that it will tear your world apart." He bowed to me again. "Have fun with that." And then he vanished.  
"What was that?" Anna, who had just ran out into the courtyard with Kristoff and the old troll, asked.  
"He was offering me a choice," I told them. "Leave this world, and all of you, forever, or watch my world burn."  
"We'll help you," Elsa told me, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "We will come with you and help you fix this."  
"I don't think you quite understand," I told her softly. "I came here through a rift in the universe. I can only close it by going back. But if I so close the rift, I will have no way of returning."  
"Can't you just, you know, magically bring yourself back here?" Kristoff asked.  
"In my world, I have no magic," I told him. "Only in places like this, where magic is everywhere, can I use my powers. My world killed off its magic long ago."  
Elsa took me by the shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Then go back. Save your world. We will find a way back to each other."  
"It's impossible!" I told her. "There is no way back."  
"Nothing's impossible," she told me, smiling a sad smile. "Not for Elsa the Snow Queen and John the Adventurer."  
Anna ran up and gave me a big hug, promising to tell Rapunzel and Eugene everything that happened, Kristoff gave me a manly handshake, Olaf gave me a snowy hug, and Sven licked my face.  
"All things are possible," Pabbie told me, "as long as you believe."  
I turned away, preparing the spell that would return me home. But before I could, Elsa ran up and gave me one last, long kiss. "Never give up."  
"Never." With that, I cast the spell, and watched as the world and woman I had come to love vanish around me.


	6. Epilogue

John the Adventurer: The Adventurer and the Snow Queen  
Epilogue

Once I was back home, the rift sealed itself, and the world was saved. It didn't surprise me to discover that virtually no time had passed in my world since I left. For that first day I sat around the house, doing absolutely nothing. Then, I decided to write this story. I didn't want to be alone in my misery, but I knew that no one would believe me if I told them. I found this website, and decided that it made a cruel sort of irony to put it here. But I will wait around my house no more. Now that I have told my tale, I have decided that I have sulked enough. I will begin my adventuring again. I will search the magical realms for a way back to Arendelle, and to Elsa. I also decided that I would no longer introduce myself as John Smith to those I meet on my journeys. I will introduce myself as John the Adventurer, so I will always remember the true tale of The Adventurer and the Snow Queen.


	7. The Story is Not Over

The Story is Not Over…

…Not even close. If you enjoyed this story, why stop now? This is only one story in the _John the Adventurer_ series. Read all about my other adventures! Here are all of the stories in chronological order with the link to each of them. Enjoy!

**PART 1**

The Early Adventures

1. Journey to Neverland

s/9988513/1/Adventures-of-John-Journey-to-Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

s/9992207/1/Adventures-of-John-Welcome-to-Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

s/10021169/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Wonderful-Conspiracy-of-Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

s/10003914/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Day-I-Met-the-Doctor

The Frozen Trilogy

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

s/9967570/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen

6. The Search for Arendelle

s/10026159/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Search-for-Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

s/10036949/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Return-to-Arendelle

Conclusion

8. World War Magic

s/10051986/1/Adventures-of-John-World-War-Magic

**PART 2**

Valentines Day

9. My Frozen Valentine

s/10108634/1/Adventures-of-John-My-Frozen-Valentine

Danger of the Rifts

10. Parallels

s/10121264/1/Adventures-of-John-Parallels

11. The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

s/10126576/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Doctor-the-Daleks-and-the-Dragon


End file.
